A known image processing has a function of recognizing commercial products based on an image captured by a camera. The image processing apparatus determines product regions where the commercial products are present by using an image, and recognizes the commercial products by reading bar codes from the product regions.
If products cannot be recognized from the product regions, the known image processing apparatus cannot notify a user of product regions for which the products cannot be recognized.